Masked Seduction
by Nova Phoenixx
Summary: A Halloween party at Hollywood Arts goes different than Tori imagined, and she might end up enjoying it. Jori One-Shot


_**This is a one shot that just wouldn't leave my head until I finished it. It was intended to be published on Halloween, obviously now its too late for that, but I just kept typing and it became something longer than I originally intended, like 4,000 longer. So, i figured why not just put it up. Just pretend its the 31st of October..or don't, and act like its November.. which it is.**_

* * *

Hollywood arts was having their annual Halloween party, and this is the first time that Tori Vega would be able to participate. Both the building and the asphalt café were decorated to the nines with scary and horrifying decorations, with the main party happening outside, music, candy, and costume teenagers all unified in the gathering.

"Sorry I'm late, Trina was taking forever, and I had to wait for her." Tori explained to her friends who were waiting for her in the parking lot. They all decided on a DC theme together. Tori dressed as Batgirl, Trina as Wonder Woman, Andre as Batman, Beck as Nightwing, Robbie as Slade, Teen Titans era, and Cat as, hilariously enough, Catwoman, the version from The Dark Knight Rises. "Where's Jade at, and whose she dressed as?" Andre asked looking around to see if he could spot her.

"I'm not sure, she said she would just see us here, and she wouldn't tell me what her costume is, said it's a surprise." Cat relayed back to everyone.

"I bet its Poison Ivy or something, seems like the route that she would go." Trina said.

"Why do you say that?" Andre asked

"Because she's a poisonous gank, duh!" Andre and Robbie wanted to argue, but they couldn't find a hole in her comment. Beck just kept quiet and started whistling. Tori and Cat however spoke out at the same time.

"Be nice Trina"

"What?! It's true!"

"She's not that bad, Trina." Tori shot back.

"Yeah, ok, you say that now, she'll probably sneak up on you and drag you to a dark area and stab you. I don't wanna have to explain to mom and dad how their youngest daughter is dead, and their oldest is in prison."

"Wait, you're the oldest one, why would you go to prison, Trina?" Cat asked confused.

"Because, id murder Jade for killing my sister." Trina said seriously. Cat giggled for a bit until she noticed the look on her face, then she stopped.

"Oh…"

"Yep." Trina said, face dead panned.

"Awwww, you do care about me." Tori gushed, hugging Trina from the side.

"Yeah, yeah, don t tell people."

"Alright then heroes-"Andre began before being interrupted.

"Hey!" Robbie yelled out, offended he was grouped as a hero.

"-and Villains"

"Thank you." He smiled at the correction. "Let's join the party, I'm sure Jade will find us no problem, she knows who we are dressed as." Andre said as he led the charge towards the large crowd of partying teenagers. Grabbing his cape and running low to the ground.

"Well, I guess we should join him." Beck said as he ran after his partner in justice. Earning a laugh from the ones who hadn't moved yet.

"Has any one seen Jennifer Oaken, I wonder who she's dressed as, I bet it cool, or pretty." Robbie said shyly. Having a crush on the slightly nerdy schoolmate, he was looking forward to seeing who she came dressed as.

"I think she came as Katniss Everdeen, she looked nice, and she had the bow and cute ponytail braid." Cat said thinking back to when she saw the student earlier in the day at her locker. Robbie's eyes begin to scan the crowd looking for her. "Hmmm, Ok guys, I'm gonna go, ummm, get some punch, I'll be back!" Robbie yelled out as he ran into the heart of the café looking for his friend and crush.

"Hehehe, he's silly." Cat giggled out. Tori looks around at the party, glad that a performing arts school celebrated this holiday when her last school did not. Her eyes fall on a stand that is across the café, and sees it is giving out Bibble. She pokes Trina and nodes in its direction, and her eyes go wide at the sight. "Awww dammit!" She said a little too loudly.

"What's wrong Babe?" Asked her girlfriend, as she herd the shock in her voice. She tries to look in the same direction that the Vegas's are. "Hey sweetie, how about we go check out the haunted graveyard over in the black box, that should be scary, right?" Trina said trying to divert Cat's attention away and pull her towards the school, but it was too late.

"Is that….Bibble?" Cat asked, squinting her eyes behind her eye mask. "It is! BIBBLE!" Cat yelled out, breaking out of Trina's grasp and dashing towards the stand. "Bibble, Bibble, Bibble, Bibble!"

"Dammit, Bibble is not candy, why the hell it is here!?" Trina said exasperated, hands in her hair.

"Why didn't you use your lasso on her?" Tori asked while laughing.

"Screw your jokes, Tori! I gotta go stop her before she eats herself in a comma, I'll see you later." Trina shouted, chasing after her girlfriend dressed as the jewel thief. Tori, now left alone in the parking lot area contemplated joining her sister in the hunt for Cat, there was also helping Robbie look for the girl he likes, or finding out where Beck and Andre went, ultimately, she decide to do a little exploring on her own, to see what was going on in the building. As she got closer to the doors, she felt someone bump into and run into the building ahead of her, before appearing at the entrance again and waving an item back and forth.

"Wait a minute." Tori says as she looks down at her utility belt, and sees that the item the costumed girl has had come from her belt. "Hey! Stop that's mine! Evildoer!" Tori exclaimed and gave chase into the building after her. The hallway she came into was one littered with grave stones and spider webs and witches and mummies and vampires. The floor was foggy, probably from a fog machine, and she couldn't even see her boots. The strobe lights were also making it hard to see where the girl was. She continued until she saw a door halfway open, but the light was off, figuring there's a chance she could be in there, she cautiously stepped closer to it until she was at its entrance.

"Hello? Anyone in here, if you're in here, you better give me back my batarang, or butts are gonna be kicked." Tori said while sticking an arm inside, looking for the light switch, but all she felt was a hand griping her wrist and pulling her inside, and hearing the door close. The pitch black darkness disoriented her, allowing the mysterious person to maneuver her to a pipe and handcuffing her to it. Arms behind her back, Tori tried to free herself to no avail.

"Hey, what gives? Are these handcuffs? Let me go!" Tori said in a shaky voice, she wasn't the biggest fan of the dark. She did breathe out a sigh of relief when the lights came on suddenly, and before her stood a girl with white makeup on her face, black eyeliner, red lipstick, and a choker around her neck. She looked lower and sees a black and red top, which showed off a good amount of cleavage, black and red gloves that reach up to her elbows, black and red pants with four diamond on each thigh, like the kind from playing cards, and all black boots that almost reached her knees. It took her a few moments to process what she was wearing, which was made harder with the creepy wide grin she was giving Tori. She then understands that this girl is dressed as Harley Quinn, the kind from the Batman Arkham City game, which she remembered because she went to Andre's house once to work on a song and saw him playing that game. Another thing she noticed is that through the sadistic smile on her face, the girl was hot.

"Well, well ,well, look what I caught, a Lady bat." The girl replied in a high voice that is attributed with the psychologist turned criminal. She ran her finger across the exposed flesh not covered by Tori's mask. She contemplated removing Batgirl's mask, but she already knew who was under it, and it's more fun this way.

"My, my, you sure are a pretty one." Harley smiled, now running her hands down her body, but avoiding certain parts, she didn't want do anything that might cause a problem, not until she was sure she could.

"Listen, you better let me go, ok, or there's gonna be problems." Tori said, her confidence rising, no longer being in the dark.

"Oh, really, your buddy Batman isn't anywhere to be found, so who's gonna save you." Tori noticed the person wasn't breaking character, she wasn't sure what her plan was. Harley giggled. Tori started to freak out a bit, afraid that this girl might hurt her for real under the guise of a twisted Halloween prank, she wasn't sure if there were any actual nuts at Hollywood arts. "I should call the boss up right now and tells him I gots me the Bat's sidekick, he'll just love it" She says and turns away from her captive to make a phone call, one she doesn't literally make, but Batgirl is oblivious to that fact. With her back now turned, Tori sees something shiny hanging out a loop on the back of her pants, and her eyes widened. 'Oh chiz, is that a knife! I'm screwed, I'm screwed, I'm screwed!' Tori thinks, but with closer inspection, she sees that it isn't a knife at all, but a pair of scissors, silver scissors in fact, with a purple and black handle. A pair of scissors she has only seen on the person of one individual at this school.

A smile come to Tori's lips, because she now knows that her life isn't in any real danger, and because a girl she likes, the only girl she likes, has decided to play a game with her, and she decided she was gonna play back. She was in thought so long she didn't hear the one sided conversation her captor had, but was brought out of her thoughts when she spoke again.

"Mistah J gave me permission and said if I caught one of you do gooders that I could have all the fun with you that I wanted." Tori dropped her face, one that resembled defeat and relaxed her shoulders.

"Ok, fine, I'll do whatever you want, seems like I have no choice anyway. You have caught me and removed all my gadgets, I really can't stop you." The predatory smile grew on Harley's face as she approached her prey. "Good, good to hear. Now, what if I said I wanted to kiss you, you gonna try anything?"

'No, I won't."

"Good" Was all she said before she crashed her lips into Tori's. Lips moving back and forth across each other, moaning taking place mostly on Harley's part, while Batgirl acted resistance to it, until she let out her own moan when a tongue entered her mouth.

"Uh oh, sounds like somebody is enjoying this. You enjoying this Lady Bat?" Harley said before she nipped at her bottom lip. "No! Of course not, you are a criminal, I will never enjoy this!" Tori said, averting her eyes, as if she didn't want to admit that kiss was amazing. Of course, Tori knew exactly what she was doing, playing the part well.

"Oh!" Harley said in her high voice, but high or not, it was another indication to Tori that she knows whose lips were just upon hers. It was a catchphrase of someone she knew. "Try all you want, scum, do whatever you got planned, you'll be rotting in a jail cell before dawn."

"We'll see about that." Harley began her attack on Tori's neck, kissing and sucking at her pulse point, this time earning a far quicker moan from the costumed Latina. "That's what I'm looking for, no need to hold back, it's just you and me here."

"I…do-nt…want this, its n-ot right, you are e-vil." Batgirl groaned out, which was hard with Harley switching back and forth between the hollow of her neck and her ear, licking and biting both. She raised her knee to connect with Tori's center, rubbing it up and down.

"This outfit of yours, while very complementary to your figure, is getting in the way of where I would like for this to go. I assume it releases in the back. If I un cuff you, you're not gonna do anything stupid are you? I wouldn't wanna have to hurt ya." Tori smiled inwardly at the chance to maybe turn the tables on her prison guard, but continued to play the defeated hero.

"No, I won't do anything, just hurry up and get your twisted deed over with."

"Hurry up? No, no, no, I'm gonna drag this out. I'm gonna love it." Harley got really close to Tori's ear and toying whispered the last part. "And so are youuuuu."

Harley retrieved the cuff keys from her pocket and went to undo the cuffs keeping Batgirl restrained, when freed she rubs her wrist. Harley laid the cuffs on the floor.

"Hmmmm. You know what, Lady Bat, if you wanna run, right now is your chance. But you better go nowwwww." Harley really wanted to continue what she was doing to Tori, but she wanted to give her an opening to leave, to show her that this was just a game and she wasn't literally forcing her. She was a lot of things, mean, angry, loud, vindictive, and a host of others, well, according to other people, but rapist was not, nor will ever be one of them.

Tori understood what she was doing, and she appreciated the option, to know that she wasn't some psycho girl trapping people and molesting them. She always knew deep down, that 'she' wasn't that bad. It's also an option she chose not to accept, and did it in a way that allowed them to continue.

"I'm pretty sure you know this place better than I do, it probably wouldn't do me any good to be hunted on your turf, that and you took my belt that has items I would need. I can do nothing but ride this out till the end." Batgirl said with sadness, but also with a resolve to survive. A smile formed on the face of the clown's assistance at this news. "Good, good. You actually know when you don't have a chance, you're a lot smarter than Bat for brains." Harley turned Tori around and placed her against the wall face first. Tori's costume consisted of a mask that only left her eyes, nose and mouth exposed, a short cape (exterior black, interior light blue) that reached down to her lower back, a black tight full body suit with long yellow gloves, a yellow bat logo on the front across her breast, a yellow utility belt, which her captor had removed, and yellow knee high boots. Harley took this all in, noticing how formfitting it all was, and her gaze lingering on the rear of her prisoner. It was an apple bottom that she wanted to take a bite out of, sooo badly. She was an ass girl, and Batgirl here had an amazing one. Her hand came down hard with a slap. Tori jumped in surprise at the spank.

"Oooooo, jumpy are we, you like that Lady Bat, you want another?"

"No I don't WANT another you sick girl! If you're gonna do it again anyway, just do it." Again is just what Harley did, 3 more times, each one earning a groan from the crime fighter. She wrapped her arms around the waist of her victim and spoke in her ear. "I think you want to want this, but you feel it's not right. You should just let it all go, enjoy this Batgirl, I promise not to tell ya boss."

"Even if I liked girls, I think i could do better than you, you nutcase."

"Now you see there, you hurts my feelings. I thought we were gonna be friends after this, but you just keep saying mean things to me. But I'll shows ya, before we're done, you're gonna love you some Harley." She unhooked the cape from around Tori's neck and saw the zipper at the top of her neck. She began pulling it down slowly, both teasing her and letting her know this was going further, and if you don't wanna go further than speak now. Harley began to kiss the exposed back in front of her, becoming enamored with the flawless skin, the kissing became licks and bites, and the recipient's breath became ragged and she began to feel warm in her stomach at what was being done to her.

Harley reached up to pull down the top half of Batgirl's suit until it just hung from her waist, leaving the singer's black lace bra exposed. She turned her back around to get a look. "Wow" Harley whispered at the sight, though she was so in awe she forgot to say it in her high voice, something Tori picked up on quickly.

Hmmmmm, maybe I don't have to be passive and enjoy, maybe I have more power here than I think. Maybe you like me more than you do, or don't, let on.

"Crime fighting must pay off for you, Lady Bat. Ya body isn't half bad, must be all that rooftop jumping and karate kicks." Harley let her game partner know in a joking fashion, but she was downplaying how tight Tori's stomach was, she could tell the girl worked out, and she liked it.

"It comes from training, training to stay fit and keep you criminal where you belong, rotting in a jail cell."

"Yada yada yada, you're so heroic and self-righteous. I don't know what ya first name is, Lady Bats, but ya last name should be Justice."

"Well I don't care what you think my na-ohhhhh gosh!" Was all Tori got out before she felt Harley kissing her abdomen, running her tongue up and down, until she stopped at her bellybutton and swirled her tongue counter and counter clockwise.

"Ahh, oh damn, that shouldn't feel good." Tori moaned out, her eyes shutting.

"But it does, you're starting to come around." Harley continued her attack until she dragged her tongue back up her stomach, between her breast, up her neck and back into Tori's mouth, who slowly accepted the pink intruder, gradually kissing her back.

"Hmmm, you know, maybe we should put your mouth to use, would you like that?"

"I'm gonna make you regret all of this, Quinn. Just you wait." Harley just smiled at the threat while switching places between her and Batgirl. She grabbed the exposed hair not covered by the mask and brought the Latina's face close to her own. "I think I would like you to kiss me."

"What, again?" Tori said exasperated.

"Oh no, not these lips up her, I was thinking…a little lower." Harley said while indicating with her eyes and free hand what she meant. Tori's eyes widened at the request, it's something she has only done once in her life, but to have this chance now, with 'her' of all people, she would jump at the chance, but she couldn't appear too eager.

"You criminals disgust me." Tori spat at her, her venom covering her lust.

"I'm sure you won't be disgusted for long. Now, if you do a good job, I might just let you go early." Harley said in a sing songie tone, guiding her head down until she was crouched before her. "Go on, undress me. Be gentle though, hehehe."

Tori had to admit, she was true to the character, because giggling is something she thought she would never hear from this girls mouth, never in a million years. Unless she was giggling at another planet being destroyed or something.

The angry expression stayed on her face as she unbuckled the belt. The top Harley wore was short and left her lower stomach exposed, and she was tempted to return the favor of what she just received, but she figured she could wait a bit. Her hands trailed over her waist before she pulled the pants down until they were around her boots, exposing Harley's black thong.

"Holy cow." Tori said at the sexy sight before her.

"You like, huh?" Harley teased her, wiggling her hips. Tori only glared at her, deciding not to deny this time, but inside she was flipping out. She then grab the sides of the thong, pulling them down as well. Putting her face to face with the wet core of her psychotic captor. It's a sight she has wanted to see for a while, but never in a million years did she actually think she would be able to kiss this girl, let alone go down on her. She noticed something shiny on the floor out the corner of her eye, a mistake that has been made by Harley, and a plan came to mind.

"I wonder what Bats would think of his precious little sidek-Oh my god!" Harley didn't finish her sentence before Tori began her oral assault on her captor. Her tongue gliding on the outside of her lips, never entering them, she wanted to drag this out.

"Uggghhh, stop teasing me, Lady Bat." Harley groaned out in frustration. She pulled Tori's head closer to urge her to go deeper. Tori continued to tease her, lightly entering the lips before backing away. Then, without warning, she stuck her tongue as far as she could.

"Jesus Christ! Here we go!" Harley yelled out, smiling. She has dreamed of moments like this were Tori was doing what she's doing now, granted it wasn't in a closet in Hollywood arts during Halloween, but she would take her win were she could get it. "Yes, yes, that's a good Batgirl, keep going!" She moaned out in bliss as she felt the pink appendage slide in and out of her opening. Harley ran her fingers through Tori's exposed hair while she was being lapped at like a Cat drinking milk from a bowl.

Tori began moving her lips across the dewy lips before her as if she was playing the harmonica. Drawing more moans from above. "Oh, god Tori, baby that's feels so fuckin good, please don't stop." Harley groaned out, barely above a whisper, and in her normal everyday voice, a slip she was too busy preoccupied to notice.

A slip Tori, however, did catch. Erasing every and all doubt she had about who this girl was.

Tori reached her hands up and grabbed Harley's hands, interlocking their fingers together. She decided to go for the coup de grace, directing her mouth to the master switch, the little nub protruding from the top of her folds, and began to lick and suck for all it was worth.

"Oh, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Yes, finally you teasing little shit!" Harley yelled out, this time maintaining her high voice, and ever more thankfully for the loud music playing through the hall that muffled her own cries. Feeling that her friend was sufficiently distracted, while continuing to taste Harley's forbidden fruit, Tori blindly felt around on the floor until her hand came into contact with what she was looking for, and she quickly attached those abandoned cuffs around the wrist of the screaming girl above her, trapping her like she herself was earlier.

With this done, Tori backed off of her task and stood up before her newly acquired captor, a Cheshire grin on her face.

Got you now…Jade

"Heyyy, what do you think your do-"Harley got out before she realized she was now handcuffed to the same spot Tori was. "What the hell, uncuff me, now!"

"Well, well, look who's trapped now." Tori joyfully said while pointing at Harley's face, who attempted to bite said finger.

"Tsk, tsk, bad crazy criminal, I think a night in a dark closet should do you some good, give you some time to think." Tori said as she began to put the top half of her costume back on, zipping it back up, and re applying her cape, and her utility belt that was removed before.

"C'mon now, you can't just leave me here. You can't just get my engine going and leave me hangin, that's evil, you're not evil, your good, really really good, now help me out here!" Harley whined.

"Hmmm, I don't think I can do that. While I'll admit, for a vile criminal, you do taste pretty sweet."

"Uh huh, don't you want more of it? It's like a water fountain down there, you can drink all you want!"

"I don't know if I feel like it." Tori reached for the scissors tangled in Harley's lowered pants. "Nice scissors you have here, very sharp, and pretty too. A purple and black handle, it's a nice mix of colors."

"You know, if you don't let me go, I may have to use them on you, Lady Bat." Tori ignored her and kept on examining the scissors, something she couldn't do before because the owner wouldn't let her get close to them. "Oh wow, it even has initials on it. Pretty cool. J.W. Hmmm, if your name is Harley Quinn, what does the J.W stand for?"

Harley's eyes went wide at the thought of being discovered. The only reason she had this type of courage to confront Tori with sexual intent, by wearing a costume incase her advances went unreturned. Obviously that's not a problem now, but if things became awkward, she could always back away anonymously. "I stole them from someone." Harley said in a deadpanned tone, as deadpanned as a Harley could.

"Hmmmm, Jessica Walter, James Woods, John Wayne, Jimmy Walker." Tori said in a teasing manner. She knew it was Jade West, and she wanted Jade to know she knew, but at the same time, not breaking the spell. Jade was smart, she knew she was caught, and she hung her head down, just waiting for Tori to call her out on it.

"Hmm, I'm sure there are a million people with those initials in the world, you could have gotten them from anyone." Tori said while shrugging, and placing the scissors in her own belt. Jade was happy she didn't do it, didn't pull the trigger. That lack of execution also made her interested in what Tori was going to do next.

Tori walked forward and pushed her lips towards Jade's. Not in the hard way Jade did earlier, but more tender and slow, placing her hands in Jade's hair, toying with her pigtails. Jade enjoyed the slower pace, enjoying Tori's lips and then tongue on her own, swirling hers all around Tori's mouth, collecting sweet saliva during her oral excavation.

"So, Quinn, do you still want to…release?"

"Yes, yes I do." Jade said, keeping up her Harley voice. While Tori switched to a low seductive tone.

"Beg me."

Jade wanted to tell her off, to say she would never beg, to make empty threats of dismemberment and obliteration, but it was her dream woman who wanted it, that combined with being really sexually frustrated, she had no strength to push back.

"Please, oh please. Get me off, Batgirl, I really, really need it, badly!" Jade begged the costumed Latina before her, something that turned on Tori more than she thought it would, she also wanted to laugh at the voice Jade was using, something she wanted to do since she first heard it, but she admired the commitment. Jade was a born actor.

Tori took off her long yellow glove from her right hand and brought that same hand down between Jade's legs. "So tell me, Harley, how long have you wanted this…with me?" Tori asked, and both of them knew the underlining meaning of the question.

"Since the first time I saw you…um stopped that armed gunman who tried to rob that…. coffee shop." Jades voice dropping for a moment, since the high tone might have taken away the meaning, and replied in a way that projected what she felt. That she want this to go past October 31st. It made Tori smile under mask, and she rewarded Jade with her fingers, fingers that began an adventure to Jade's center.

Jade locked gazes with the crime fighter, watching the Latina's eyes intently as lust grew between them, a lust that ascended with each swipe up or down of the girl's finger. Tori leaned forward to connect them at the mouth once more. Jade felt the finger circling her entrance before it slowly sunk in. She gasped, her eyes closed and her head went back, as far as it could go. Tori placed kisses along Jade's jaw, trying to bring her back.

"Stay with me, Harley."

Somehow, Jade found the strength to re-open her eyes, and found herself staring back into Tori's brown ones. That's when she felt the finger being drawn out and then pressed back in. Jade whimpered every time the finger entered her, she didn't feel the need to be crude in her language this time, barely getting out any words, just moans and grunts that let Tori know she was doing a great Job bringing Jade where she needed to go.

"Tor-errr, Batgirl." Was all Jade said, and it was all that needed to be said, it was a one word request, a demand, a plea. Tori smiled at Jade, bring their lips together once again, slipping her tongue in the pale woman's mouth. She knew by now her own mouth must be colored with Jade's red lipstick, but she didn't care one bit. Jade's moans vibrated through Tori's mouth, and she swallowed the whimpers as she added another finger inside Jade. One thing that frustrated Jade was that she couldn't grab ahold of Tori. She was forced to ride this wave without embracing the brunette.

"Batgirl!" Jade said as her body shuttered wildly. Tori realized why this was, Jade had just climaxed. It was a beautiful sight for the Latina, seeing someone she desired for so long find bliss at her hands, it made her happy, happy and proud. Jade's movement started slowing down and her ragged breathing was beginning to even out. The second Tori's fingers left her, Jade felt empty and she missed them instantly. Tori brought her fingers up and began to lick them clean, like a Cat giving herself a bath, or like their Cat licking a popsicle. She takes long and slow lick, which aggravates the hell out of Jade the most, who can finish her popsicles in seconds, not being afraid to bit into them.

"Mmmm, yummy." Tori says seductively while wiggling her tongue around her fingers. Jade was so turned on seeing this dirty side of Tori.

"That was…..that was awesome." Jade got out through her ragged breathing, barely getting the Harley tone out.

"It was wasn't it?" After licking her fingers clean, Tori reapplied her glove and pulled up Jade's underwear and pants, buckling them up again. She then pulled out the cuff keys and began to uncuff Jade from the pole.

"Thank you, I can finally stretch my ar-Hey what are you doing!?" Jade said as Tori replied the cuffs around her wrists, this time not around a pole.

"Well, I can't just leave you here can I? But I can't just let you go now can I?"

"So, what are you gonna do then. Huh?" Jade asked in her Harley voice once again.

"Well, ok, one, I think you can stop speaking like that now."

"Oh thank god! You have no damn idea how hard it is to speak like that constantly! I don't know how Cat does it." Jade said after a big sigh of relief. Tori laughed.

"Two, I believe that the 'Batcave' is empty tonight. Wonder woman will be busy with handling Catwoman tonight, and Mr. and Mrs. Bat are away in Florida for the weekend, you know, hero stuff. I think I may need to check the rest of your body for any hidden weapons and what not, you know me, and I'm not shy." Tori said, a throwback to her Christmas frisk of Jade last year.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, besides, I'm really hungry, and as my guard, Batgirl, I'm required at least one meal, its required by law and….aw screw it. I'm gonna eat you, Tori!"

"Is that what you think, West? Well, I'm looking forward to it. Now, time for the perp walk, criminal. Don't want anyone to think you're getting special treatment." Tori said as she open the door to the hallway, the music, flashing lights and decorations and now abundant of students were the sight that greeted her as she opened it.

"Yes ma'am." Jade said leaning forward to nip ant Tori's bottom lip before walking out the door. Tori found the light switch, flipping it before she closed the door. A smile breaking out on her face.

"Best Halloween Ever."

* * *

_**Like it or hate it, if its not too much trouble lemme know.**_

_**Its a One shot, so I don't have a clever way to ask for reviews like usual.**_

_**...Damn, i thought i did have something...I don't.**_

_***Sadface***_


End file.
